


bad day

by sicklysinner



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just soft stuff dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: minghao was having a bad day-december. 17, 2018





	bad day

Minghao was having a rough day. He woke up late to his head feeling like it was stuffed with nothing but cotton as he went through his morning routine quickly, trying not to disturb his roommate too much. Soon after getting dressed and cooking breakfast for his roommate, he left a note on the fridge to let the taller know where he was. 

After slipping and staining his apron trying to get down his apartment’s stairs, he went to the bus station around the corner only to find that he’d missed his bus, which meant that he had to take a cab, which also made him 15 minutes late to his job at the coffee shop. 

When he got there, his manager wouldn’t stop yelling at him for the entire duration of his shift, pointing out every single mistake he did for that day. Those hours at the coffee shop left him emotionally drained but he had dance practice after for a performing arts showcase.  
It's only been an hour into practice yet he couldn’t stop dancing off-beat and bumping into his colleagues at every formation change even after getting scolded multiple times by their leader. Later at his poetry class, he couldn’t keep his pacing consistent, which ended with him being given extra work to better his presentation. 

And that's how he wound up lying on his bed, trying to mull over the events of his day.All he could feel was complete and utter melancholy, so when he attempted to get under his duvet to try and lull himself to sleep to relax, he couldn’t get his mind off of any of the events that progressed within the day, and soon, he started nitpicking at every single mistake he made, which then led to him getting too frustrated at himself and kicking the covers off of himself to sit and sulk. 

He just sat there staring at the wall, trying not to cry at the thought of him being a disappointment to himself and to everyone around him. Deciding that sitting and staring at the chipping paint on his walls was doing nothing for him, he unplugged his phone from his nightstand and texted his roommate:

Me: :(

He probably wouldn’t get a response soon because he knew Wonwoo had classes on the weekends, so he just flopped back down onto the bed, phone in hand, just staring at the ceiling until he heard the soft ping of his notification go off.

Wonton: are you okay ? whats up ?

Me: :(

Wonton: do you wanna talk about it when i get home ?

Me: not today please...

Wonton: alright, ill be home soon

Me: thank you, take care

Minghao closed his phone and dropped his arm back down on his bed to go back to staring at the ceiling, nothing but static filling his head. He stayed like that for what felt like hours when he finally heard their front door click open and shut. He made no attempt to move from his spot until Wonwoo himself stepped into their shared room and made his way over to Minghao, who he noticed wasn’t looking up at him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Minghao spared him a quick glance when he felt the bed dip near his torso and at this Wonwoo gently carded his fingers through his messy hair to try and get him to relax.

“Have you showered yet?” Wonwoo asked, noting that Minghao was still wearing his practice gear and that his hair was still slightly damp with sweat.

Minghao shook his head but still made no effort to look at Wonwoo properly.

“Was it really bad today, babe?” Wonwoo said softly, his movements not ceasing, which Minghao was thankful for.

Minghao took some time to think about it. “Not really. . ." he began. "I just feel really bad. . .”

“Alright. You should go take a shower first while I go get everything ready, okay? Is that alright with you?” Wonwoo asks as his hand trails down to trace Minghao's jaw gingerly.

“Yeah, I think I can manage to do that,” Minghao replied as he tries to sit up to match Wonwoo's height.

“I'll go wait for you outside then,” Wonwoo said with a peck to the apple of Minghao's right cheek.

Wonwoo stood up from the bed and headed out the door. Minghao fixed his fallen duvet and gets off the bed to gather his things and heads to the bathroom. While he was showering, Wonwoo was in the kitchen, cooking two servings of Minghao's favorite instant ramen and his favourite tea that they got from China (supplied by Jun). 

After his work in the kitchen is done, he turned on one of their favourite films on their T.V and grabbed their fluffiest blanket from the closet to cuddle in on the couch and went back to the kitchen. He put the ramen in the bowls and the tea in the cute little teacups that they liked to drink out of because it made them feel fancy, and placed these items on the table. 

Once he finished setting up outside, he went into their room to check on how Minghao is doing. He sees Minghao hanging his towel back on the rack and turned to face Wonwoo.

“Hyung, can I wear one of your sweaters today, please?” Minghao asked with a slight pout.

“Yeah, sure. Just go wait outside while I look for a nice fluffy one for you,” Wonwoo said, already making his way to his closet

“Okay, hyung,” Minghao said and turned to leave the room, but not before hugging Wonwoo.

Wonwoo came back out with a big fluffy black sweater and headed over to Minghao, who was sitting on their island, waiting for him, and helped him into the sweater. They were sitting there in comfortable silence as they ate their noodles quietly, when Minghao reached his hand out to hold Wonwoo's, their fingers slotting together.

They stayed like that until they finished consuming their food and made their way to the couch to watch the movie. They draped the blanket over themselves and settled into the couch with Minghao's head laying on Wonwoo's chest, his arm clutched around the older's thin waist. Wonwoo had his arm over Minghao's shoulders and his chin on top of the younger's soft wheat-coloured locks as he pressed play on the movie. 

Wonwoo's attention was divided between the movie and trying to watch Minghao, until he heard soft sobs coming from the shorter, whose grip on his shirt was now tighter than it was initially. Wonwoo grabbed the remote with his free hand to pause the movie and focus all his attention on Minghao. Wonwoo rearranged their positions so that they were facing each other. Minghao's hands were on his eyes, and Wonwoo's on either side of the boy's face.

“Minghao, are you okay?” Wonwoo asked with concern embedded in his voice.

Minghao hiccuped on a sob. “H-hold me. . .” he said to Wonwoo

Of course, the taller complied and reached to wrap his arms around the younger's waist so that the blonde can bury his face into his shoulder. They stay like this for a while, 

Wonwoo letting Minghao cry all his feelings out, offering small soothing pats on his back once in a while.

Once Minghao's heavy sobs slowly turned into little hiccups and his breathing was leveling out, Wonwoo suggested that he go get water from the kitchen Minghao slowly nodded against his shoulder and detached himself from Wonwoo to allow him to get the water.

Wonwoo came back with a water bottle in hand. “Drink up, you lost a lot of fluids,” Wonwoo said, opening up the water bottle and leading it to Minghao's lips, which he drinks out of slowly.

“Lets go to bed now yeah? I bet you feel exhausted, but lets clean your face first,” Wonwoo stood up and gave his hand to Minghao to help him stand up to make their way to the bathroom.

Wonwoo quickly cleans Minghao's face with a damp washcloth and they head over to bed, tucking themselves in.

“Stay with me please?” Minghao asked while looking at Wonwoo with droopy eyes.Wonwoo nodded and enveloped his roommate in his embrace as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this during winter break but okay


End file.
